Not Written in Stone
by TheHFness
Summary: In the episode 'I become death' Elle enters the Gray/Bennet house, just as Gabriel and Knox are getting ready to fight. How will her presence change things?


**Hello all. I had been thinking about this one for a while. Just thought it would be nice to give a look into a future with Elle in it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Heroes.**

Claire growled as she looked between Gabriel and Peter. "Peter don't make this any harder then it has to be. Just come quietly and no one has to get hurt."

Gabriel let his fear ridden eyes leave his son and fall onto his brother.

"Peter, leave now. You can teleport away."

Peter looked over at Gabriel and sighed. "I brought this into your house. I'm not going to leave you.

"THIS IS NOT HIS HOUSE." The brunette agent barked at the two men. "This was my house. You took everything from me."

"Claire. I never meant for any of that to happen. It was before I understood my ability." Gabriel when to take a step towards the agent.

"You don't get to talk to me." Raising her gun, she pointed it the young boy. "Maybe I should make you loose everything."

"Claire just put the gun down. You don't want to do this. This is me Claire. This is Peter." The brown haired man brought his hands up to in front of him.

"You don't want anyone to get hurt do you? Just come with me. No one will have to get hurt but you." Claire snarled as the young man got closer.

"Claire. You won't kill me. What happened to you? How did you end up like this?"

Peter asked as his heart broke slightly. She wasn't the Claire he knew. She was someone else.

"Well after my father got killed, I had to learn to take care of myself." Cocking the gun she pointed it Peter.

Before she could pull the trigger, Peter super sped towards her knocking her towards the ground. Looking down at her with distan, Peter found himself going throw the office doors.

Knox tried to regain his balance as Daphne ran by. But the young boy ran into his father's arms.

Gabriel looked at his son and hugged him tight. "Go hide over there."

Doing as father commanded, the young boy hide behind the island in the kitchen.

Elle opened the front door and immediately felt uneasy. Mr. Muggles hadn't greeted her at the door, neither had Noah. Gabriel's SUV was still in the drive way, so they hadn't gone anywhere.

Bring her hands up in front of her, she let the electric blue warmth come to her hands. Walking into the living room quietly she watched the situation unfold.

"I understand your powers. I am not scared of you. You will not get any strong." Gabriel smirked at Knox.

Breathing in deep, Knox's chest barreled out. "But he is."

"You wanna bet he is?" Elle growled as she threw her hands down from her sides letting the electricity run off her body. "Baby, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid of him."

Hurling a large electricity ball at Knox, the tall man flew into the wall opposite the kitchen.

Gabriel grabbed Knox by the collar of his jacket and proceeded to beat him blue. He could feel the rage building inside of him. No one threaten his family. He looked down at Knox. The tall black man was covered in blood and wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

Peter shoved Daphne out of the way and sped into the living room. "Elle?"

"It's been a long time Peter." Elle said softly. She examined him closely. Seeing him scar less she shook her head. "You need to go back to your time."

Daphne looked over to the electric blonde with a slight smirk on her face. "Elle Bishop a mother. Who would have thought?"

"You with one of your own. Who would have thought?" Elle gritted her teeth. "Noah. Go now."

"Do you really think he can run from me?" Daphne scoffed at her.

"One thing I will say I am glad for, he took after his Uncle Peter." Elle grinned broadly. "Go hide Baby."

Noah looked at her confused. He didn't know what to do. "Like Claude Mommy?"

"Yes Baby. Just like Claude." Elle watched the shock come over Gabriel's face. He had tried so hard to have Noah think everything was normal. He didn't know Noah had contracted an ability so young. In that aspect he was very much like his mother. Noah disappeared with seconds.

Daphne smirked as she heard the young boy running up the stairs. She disappeared in a blur.

Like a bolt of lighting, Elle was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the blonde. "Too slow, Daph."

"How did you do that?" Daphne looked at the electric blonde in disbelief. Elle had always surprised everyone with the amount of electricity she could put out.

"I can ionize my whole body now. I can travel as fast as lighting." Elle smirked as she punched the blonde speedster through the wall in the living room.

Claire groaned as she stood up. The former Cheerleader looked over at the electric blonde in disbelief. "Elle?"

"Hey Sexy." Elle smirked at the brunette agent as she licked her lips. Even after all of the years they had spend with their love hate relationship she could still make Claire blush. The unbreakable, unshakeable, unwavering Claire Bennet still had a soft spot for the resident sociopath.

Claire raised her gun and pointed it at Elle. "Don't even try it."

Elle just rolled her eyes. "Claire put the gun down. You don't want to do this. Peter can fix things."

"He has tried for long enough. He just keeps making things worse." Claire said shakenly as she watched the electric blonde get closer to her. "Stay away Elle. I will pull the trigger."

"No you won't. If you wanted me gone, you would have done it along time ago." Grabbing the barrel of the gun Elle looked into the former cheerleader's eyes. "Come on, Claire-bear. This isn't you. This was never suppose to happen to you. You have become who I was."

Elle smiled slightly as she could feel the gun shaking in Claire's hand.

"You don't know anything. He took everything from me." A small tear ran down the side of the brunette agent's cheek.

"No he didn't Claire. He was trying to protect your father. Your father was killed by Authur. Nathan is making you believe things that aren't true. Peter isn't evil. You know it." Elle pulled the gun out of Claire's hand. Looking over to Gabriel, she nodded for him to come towards her. She could see Claire pull back slightly. Handing Gabriel the gun, she turned back to Claire.

"Don't get any come any closer." Claire shook her head violently.

Elle wrapped the former Cheerleader up in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

The electric blonde felt her heart break alittle when the young woman started to break down in her arms.

Peter looked at Gabriel confused. "What the hell is that about?"

"Elle and I aren't together. We were briefly. But it was right after Claire went of the deep end. Claire wouldn't speak to her. I was just a fleeting moment of stress and lust. I have always been second choice for Elle. It has always been Claire." Gabriel spoke softly as the two women disappeared into the office.

"Noah?" Peter watched his 'brother' carefully.

"Elle and I decided that it would be best if we tried to give him a normal life. She is very active with him even though she doesn't live here full time. She loves him very much. I didn't even know about his ability. She took him to London for a while. She must have brought him to Claude." Looking over to the man groaning on the floor, Garbiel just shrugged "We should do something with those two."

"What do you think we should do with them?" Peter said as he disappeared into the living room to grab the blonde speedster.

"Primetech basement in Odessa?" Gabriel smirked broadly.

Making his way back into the room with the woman slug over his shoulders, Peter nodded slightly. "For him yes, I will bring her back to Matt."

"Can you get them both? I am going to take Noah somewhere for awhile. They need to be alone for a while." Gabriel reached beside him grabbing his son's hand. "You are getting good at hiding Buddy. But you make to much noise when you walk."

Noah just smiled up at him as he grabbed his Father's hands.

Sitting on the bed quietly, the agent watched the electric blonde pace across the bedroom. Claire gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Why would Nathan lie to me?"

"To get you to do his dirty work Claire. You can't get hurt. So he doesn't have to worry or feel guilty. He is a fucking politician." Elle put her hand under Claire's chin. "I promise, we will fix everything."

Claire sighed. "He never loved me. When I was fifteen I was bad for his image. When I was seventeen he saved me because he was the one who screwed everything up."

"It doesn't matter anymore, we are together. Everything is going to be okay." Elle kneeled down and got eye level with the former cheerleader. "I have never lied to you. I have been there when you have needed me most." Placing her palm gently on the cheerleader's cheek, she whipped away the stray tear.

Claire leaned into her touch. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elle leaned forward kissing the younger girl on the lips gently. "I'm not leaving anymore. We will make everything better."


End file.
